Discussion:Le talent n'a pas d'âge/@comment-8451018-20130614224158
L'épisode commence bien : DSB, une valeur sûre et la voix douce de Quinn va bien sur la chanson mais je préfère quand même la voix de Rachel dessus : c'est sentimental, je pense. =) -> Oh, le serveur-danseur VA au resto avec Will et Emma joue dans The New Normal (je ne sais pas si tu as regardé cette défunte série). Finn n'est pas fairplay, il joue avec les sentiments de Rachel sur le coup pour sa bourse de foot. Mais je devine qu'il est sincère à certains moments donc il n'est pas trop détestable non plus, il est juste fidèle à lui-même : paumé ! Mais j'aime l'idée qu'il tente de faire quelque chose pour son propre compte parce que c'est quand même l'un des persos que je trouve le moins égoïste dans la série (il faut dire que Rachel l'est aussi pour deux !). Je lui accorde donc le droit de penser un peu à lui ici. =P Maintenant, April : j'aime beaucoup son personnage de la fille qui avait des rêves et tout pour réussir et qui a sombré dans l'alcool et l'échec. (ce que Rachel ne sera jamais !) Et sa voix est juste incroyable ! *_* Son duo fictif avec Rachel sur Cabaret est superbe. La dernière note : Wow ! J'aime la tête bouleversée des ND et la larme de Kurt/Chris. ^-^ Puis, le moment où elle "décoince" tous les ND sur la musique de "You Make My Dreams" ''est terrible. XD La scène du bowling est sympa mais combien de chances y-t-il pour que deux élèves se retrouvent pile au bowling en même temps que leur prof et son ancien crush ? -^^- Je rejoins Emma sinon : j'aime April mais elle vole la place et les rêves des jeunes ND par sa simple présence et sa mauvaise influence en devenant leur star de secours. Will est aveuglé par son ancien crush et sacrifie ses élèves un peu égoïstement mais heureusement il s'en rend compte. Et April aussi, elle aura quand même pu goûter à un peu de succès et de reconnaissance du public. J'aime beaucoup quand elle dit que Will ne laissera jamais arrivé à ses élèves ce qui lui est arrivé à elle. =') Les suppositions des ND sur le comportement étrange de Quinn et Puck qui balance (presque !) tout. Et ce tremblement de terre éclipse complètement le retour de Rachel si spécialement attendue par... Rachel seule qui veut qu'on la supplie de revenir ! X'D Sinon, la gifle à Finn est on ne peut plus méritée. Leur première perf' devant public : ''Somebody to Love est parfaite. L'une des premières vraies perf' de groupe. La première tous ensemble en plus il me semble. *_* Sobre (aucun rapport avec April... si peut-être un petit quand même !) au niveau chorée et costumes donc plus authentique. Fangirl ! =D Détails inutiles en vrac : j'adore la tête d'Emma lorsqu'elle apprend le crush de Will pour April. Et aussi, quand Sue est pris en flag d'arrachage d'affiches sans que Rachel n'y prête attention d'ailleurs. Argggh ! Jacob Ben Israel, quel pervers ce type : il doit super bien s'étendre avec Sandy ! XD Bon, le point-répliques maintenant : "Can we talk about the giant elephant in the room? - Your sexuality ?" "Ooh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy" (bon, ce n'est toujours pas le titre de notre future conversation !) mais cette scène m'a fait bien rire. "Tu m'avais promis d'être sobre. - Quand ? Hier soir ? Oh, j'étais bourrée, ça ne compte pas !" ''XD '"I realized being a star didn't make me as special as beinng your friend"''' : sympa celle-ci pour ce soir : qu'en penses-tu ? ;-)